


装醉

by XLHDDDDD



Category: R1SE (Band), 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLHDDDDD/pseuds/XLHDDDDD
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 2





	装醉

“豪哥是不是喝多了？”  
何洛洛被任豪压在床上的时候，脑子里一片空白。任豪的脸离他只有不到十厘米，仅剩的一点点理智告诉何洛洛，不能乘人之危，毕竟他现在很可能不清醒。  
“也许他把我当成了别人”何洛洛在心里想着。  
任豪的唇却寻了上来，何洛洛推了推身上的人，喝了酒的任豪比往常要重许多，何洛洛被压在下面本来就使不上力，这推不仅没有产生任何作用，还被任豪一把攥住了两个手腕按在了头顶。灼热的唇瞬间印上了何洛洛的，他踢了两下腿，任豪立刻又夹住了他不安分的腿，舌瞬间顶了进来，何洛洛尝到了任豪的味道，是带着一点点红酒苦涩的，豪哥的味道。  
他不想动了，不管任豪是真的喝多了把他认成了别人，还是…唉，不可能，他平常跟个木头似的，一年多了，试探了没有一百次也有八十次，任豪应该真的只当他是兄弟。就这一次吧，趁着他喝多了，明天醒来，我们还是好兄弟。  
喝多了的人，却不知道身下的人在想些什么，越吻越深入，何洛洛感到有些喘不过气来了，挣扎着退开想换口气，那人却不许，刚刚分开还没有一秒，唇又追了上来，缠着何洛洛的舌，还舔了舔何洛洛的上颚，这一舔把何洛洛整个身体都舔软了，下面也升起一股火来。  
何洛洛有点怕了，他怕他做过了火，明天等任豪酒醒了，他们连朋友都没得做。他双手使劲用力，想要挣脱任豪的禁锢，刚挣了一两下，任豪突然松开了手，唇上也停止了动作，抬起上半身居高临下的看着他。何洛洛心里一凉：‘豪哥怕不是醒了，这下怎么解释？’可任豪下一个动作却是捉起了何洛洛的手，带着往他的裤子里走，何洛洛还没来得及反应，就碰到了炙热的，小任豪。  
何洛洛脑子嗡的一声，他不知道任豪现在到底是什么情况，他们，他们真的要继续下去吗？任豪知道自己在干什么吗？  
这时候任豪突然俯下身，在何洛洛耳边说：“洛洛，我好难受，你动动好不好。”  
何洛洛的脑子好像突然炸开了烟花，他还没有反应过来，手已经随着任豪的话上下动了起来。任豪安静的看着何洛洛动了两下，好像不是很满足的，自己去解开了裤子拉链，把内裤往下拉了拉，何洛洛的手握着任豪的阴茎就弹了出来。任豪似乎有些难耐，抓着何洛洛的手就上下动了起来。  
何洛洛这会才有点反应过来，刚刚豪哥是叫了他的名字，那他不是认错人了？那他，那他，是不是也有一点喜欢我啊？  
任豪半坐在他身上，眼神迷离的看着他，何洛洛从没有见过这样的，陷入情欲的任豪的样子。任豪动了一阵，突然睁大了眼睛，好像清醒了一点，对着何洛洛说：“呀，光顾着我自己了。都忘了我们洛洛宝贝了”他把手伸向何洛洛的皮带，在何洛洛还没反应过来的时候就抓住了何洛洛的阴茎，从裤子里拿了出来。“哟，我们洛洛看着人不大，东西还不小哩”何洛洛看着任豪把他们两个人的放在一起摩擦着，就觉得脸红不已，他从没想象过，他和任豪会有这种时刻。任豪上下动了一阵，何洛洛没忍住，先泄了出来，他有点不好意思，本来任豪就先开始的，自己却先泄了…是不是有点快啊，豪哥会不会嫌弃我啊…任豪却把手凑近了嘴巴，伸出舌头舔了舔：“小朋友多久没有发泄了啊，还挺浓”  
何洛洛听了以后更不好意思了，赶紧伸手去揉任豪的阴茎，他知道喝的比较多的人，可能比较难射，他也想让豪哥舒服，他伸手揉了揉下面的两个小球，任豪难耐的嗯了两声，阴茎更热更翘了，但是还是没有要射的迹象，何洛洛更急了，他也没什么经验，不知道怎么样豪哥才能更舒服。突然他脑子里闪过一个念头，他一下子坐了起来，把任豪一把推倒在床上，然后在任豪还没有反应过来的时候，突然含住了，他硬的狰狞的阴茎，任豪突然嗯了一声，四肢都泄了力，何洛洛看有用，更加卖力的吞吐起来，但是他们都是要唱歌的，他不想让别人发现异样，便不敢吞的太深，一边上下吞吐，一边用手揉着下面的小球，何洛洛一边吞着一边观察着任豪的表情。任豪刚回过神，低下头就看见洛洛含着他的，努力的在吞吐，小腹一下绷紧，感觉守不住精关了，他赶紧把何洛洛往后推，不想射在何洛洛嘴里，何洛洛被推开，却没躲，被射了不少在脸颊上。  
任豪呆了一下，赶紧拿纸给何洛洛擦：“怎么这么傻？怎么不知道躲呢”  
这话听在何洛洛耳朵里又是另一种意思了，他以为任豪是酒醒了，不认账了。眼泪一下就涌了出来：“豪g…任豪没事的，我懂的，你喝多了嘛，兄弟之间互帮互助一下没什么的，你不用在意的。”任豪看着何洛洛流眼泪就知道这小傻子想岔了：“洛洛，别哭，你看看哥，豪哥不是那个意思，豪哥是心疼你，这万一弄到眼睛里了，对眼睛不好的，哥是让你躲着这个，不是让你躲着我”任豪看着还在傻愣愣流眼泪的何洛洛，又心疼又好笑，他吻了吻洛洛的泪痕，说：“怎么还把我们啵乐乐搞哭了呢？哥喜欢你的，我一直不知道你到底是不是喜欢我，我也不敢说，我怕你们现在这些小孩儿，和谁都是关系这么好，我怕我会错了意。但是今天你拿个雪碧跟在我后面，陪着我给每一桌敬酒，我就在想啊，我一定得和这小孩在一起，保护好他，一辈子在一起，如果你不喜欢我，我就加倍对你好，你总会有喜欢我的一天的”  
何洛洛听了任豪的话突然愣住了，任豪看着何洛洛也不知道小孩这是什么反应，也不敢说话，过了差不多半分钟，任豪要忍不住说话的时候，何洛洛突然哇的一声大哭了起来。任豪一下慌了，他两个手捧着何洛洛的脸，用拇指帮何洛洛擦着眼泪，一边问何洛洛“宝贝，怎么了？怎么突然哭了？没事没事，你要是不喜欢哥也没关系，哥会一直对你好的，哥也不强求你一定要喜欢我的，不要有压力”  
“要强求！谁说不要强求的！任豪你个木头！我喜欢了你那么久呜呜呜呜呜，我每次试你，你都说我是你的好弟弟，说我是你家小儿子，我从来不知道你对我有那种喜欢，大笨蛋，大傻子，你早点说不行吗”  
“好好好我是大笨蛋，我这，我这不是怕我会错意了嘛，不哭了好不好，以后都不会了，以后我们一直在一起好不好”  
何洛洛一边打着哭嗝一边点头，“那你，那你以后都要对我好，要补偿我，再也不许分组的时候不选我，不许觉得我做饭不好吃嫌弃我，不许和别人一起玩就忘了理我”  
“好好好，你在豪哥心里最重要了，洛洛不哭了好不好，你哭的豪哥心都要碎了，豪哥最舍不得你哭了，怎么在今天这种时候还把你弄得哭这么惨，都是豪哥的错”  
何洛洛环住任豪的脖子，埋在他的颈窝里摇了摇头“不是你的错，是我，是我太开心了，我以为你今天是喝多了，认错了人…才…”  
“你不提我都忘了，你刚刚给我说兄弟互助，什么兄弟能这么互助？你给我老实交代！”任豪气呼呼的掐了掐何洛洛的脸  
何洛洛埋在任豪怀里，闷闷的声音传出来，“没有啦，只有你这个兄弟能互帮互助，如果你愿意，我准备把你升级成男朋友，你要是不愿意，就算了，我考虑下要不要找找别人”  
“火洛洛，你担子不肖哦！看来豪哥今天是没有把你制服，多来几次我看看你还有没有心思想别人！！！”


End file.
